


Attend Me

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Foreskin Play, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Mika can only go so long without Oshi-san's attention before he cracks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Mika to play with Shu's toes.

Mika had lost track of how many hours he'd sat there for. He had only gotten up for a quick bite and bathroom break, then straight back to sit at Shu's feet. He could hear the rustling of fabrics as Shu continued to work on Mademoiselle's new outfit. Beside him, a small pile of scraps slowly grew. Excess lace and discarded bits where Shu had failed to perfectly sew a stitch and had been beyond fixing. 

"Naah, Oshi-san, don't ya think that's enough fer today?" Mika whined. "Ya haven' even touched the tray i brought ya."

Shu sighed, but continued sewing. 

"Soon. I am nearly finished. This lace looks magnificent and yet using it has been nothing but a headache." 

Mika grumbled quietly to himself and leaned his elbow on his crossed legs. Cheek squished against his fist, he looked up at Shu to watch him work. At least he tried to, but all he caught was a knee and an occasional hand poking in and out of view as Shu pulled the thread. In, out, in, out. 

He flicked his gaze to the window and noted the sun was going down. Just how long had he sat there, he wondered. Mika looked back at Shu and sighed again. Their only day off and it was fully spent in the workshop. 

Mika was starting to get restless from the lack of attention. He knew it wasn't good to bother Shu while he was focused on a project, but Shu had said he'd be done 'soon' and that had been far too long ago. 

He looked down at the floor and stared at Shu's feet. Maybe if he looked long enough, they'd magically start moving. Away from the chair, the scraps, the workshop completely. Toward the door, the bedroom, the bed. No, toward the tray Mika had left out in the hallway for when Shu finally admitted he was hungry. It was late, but a light snack couldn't hurt if it was the only thing he ate that day. 

Absentmindedly, Mika walked the fingers of his free hand across the hardwood floor. They made their way to Shu's feet and after a moment, Mika crawled them over his toes. Shu kicked his foot at the tickle, but otherwise ignored it. Mika walked across them again and up his foot to his ankle. 

"Kagehira." 

Up the pant leg and skimmed the edge of his sock.

"Will you stop?"

Mika hooked his fingers into the sock and pulled it down to the base of Shu's foot. Shu rolled his foot about in a sorry attempt to shake the intruding fingers off. Mika wasn't deterred and pulled the sock off. He smiled at Shu's perfectly trimmed toenails. They'd clipped them 3 days ago and Mika had joked about painting them, but Shu was against the constant maintenance if the paint chipped. Now they were exposed and inviting and Mika grabbed Shu's foot to lace his fingers through the toe spaces. 

"I'm losing my concentration." 

Mika looked up through his eyelashes and met Shu's scowling face, squeezing his foot further.

"Concentrate on me then." Mika whispered. 

Shu raised his other foot and squashed Mika's cheek with it. He ignored Mika's protests and finished off a stitch. Finishing Mademoiselle's dress was impossible now if he was going to be distracted. Kicking off Mika's hand, Shu stood up to put the dress on the desk for tomorrow. He started to feel a wave of dizziness overcome him, but managed to catch the edge of the desk before he stumbled. Mika saw and rushed over to put a hand on Shu's back and ushered him to the door where the tray he had brought up still sat 

Shu grabbed the now lukewarm glass of water and downed it quickly before heading back to his seat. His sewing might be done for the day but so was his energy to move from the room. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Mika cleaned up the scraps and thread from the floor, shoving the discarded sock into his pants pocket. He kneeled back down by Shu's feet and crossed his arms over his legs. Mika rested his cheek against Shu's knee and waited for him to finally acknowledge him. 

After a few moments, Shu reached down and pet Mika's mop of hair. 

Voice a bit groggy from not speaking most of the day, Shu cleared his throat. "It seems I overestimated my stamina this time. A quick wash and then bed for the both of us."

Mika rubbed his face against Shu's thighs in protest. 

"Yes, yes. Up we go." Shu muttered as he got up, slower so he didn't stagger, and pulled Mika up with him. 

Mika dragged his feet as he followed Shu to the tub room. He had been the one to interrupt, but now he wished he'd done it sooner, when Shu still had energy left. Now it felt like nothing more than a timer waiting to go off. Like the time spent together was too limited, even though he knew tomorrow was another day together. It seemed silly, yet Mika couldn't stop his insides from twisting at the thought. 

He was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't realize Shu was tugging at his arms to get his shirt over his head. He lifted his arms and let himself be stripped. When Shu was done Mika rushed to undress Shu himself. 

"I'm quite capable of doing this myself." Shu batted his hand away and unbuttoned his top. 

Mika pouted, but grabbed for Shu again. He went for Shu's belt buckle and undid it swiftly. 

"Ya said ya had no energy so let me," he countered, and concentrated on the fly of his pants. "It's okay fer me to pamper ya once an' awhile, right?" 

Shu tugged his shirt off, placed it on the the stool beside them, and let Mika finish. Not fighting him was the best option at this point. The faster they got in the bath, the faster Shu could collapse in his bed and not move until morning. 

An all-nighter he could do and had done, but three in a row had taken its toll. It started with only tiny accessories. Quick bobbles that could be finished in a day, but those had turned into matching outfits, and more accessories and more outfits. First for Mademoiselle, then for that ragged doll Mika had brought in last week. The spiral only started there. The lace he had ordered months ago finally arrived and the dress Shu had been waiting to complete was on its last stage. He had been so close, but the lace was too delicate for simple stitches. He got lost in his concentration, making sure every pull of thread didn't rip the lace. Before he knew it, morning had turned to evening. Now, he felt like maybe letting Mika attend him was the right choice. 

Mika turned on the shower tap. The warm water made Shu's body relax but that only added to his drowsiness. He felt Mika's fingers scrub at his scalp with shampoo and he closed his eyes. Having his hair washed for him felt nice. Mika made sure to get behind the ears and down the neck, like Shu always scolded him for not doing himself. He rinsed, repeated with conditioner and then started to lather soap down his back, his arms, his chest. 

When Mika reached Shu's lower front, he went through the checklist Shu followed when he would wash him. He made sure to do each step perfectly. Starting from the trail under Shu's belly button, Mika scrubbed him down. Up the shaft, making sure to get under the foreskin. Back down to wash the scrotum and up again to clean the backside. When he was done, Mika quickly went through the list again to wash himself then turned off the water.

"I'm not in the mood for a bath," Shu yawned. 

Mika only nodded and grabbed the towel off the stool. He patted Shu's hair dry then wrapped it around him and smiled. 

"All shiny 'n clean!" He laughed and wrapped his own towel around himself. 

Opening the door gave them goose flesh from the sudden cold and the two dashed to the bedroom to get dressed. Mika blocked Shu's hands from opening the dresser and grabbed the pajamas on top of the pile and ushered Shu over to the bed. 

"I can do this much myself," Shu insisted and snatched the nightgown out of Mika's hands. "Honestly, Kagehira." 

Mika grumbled and put on his own pajamas. 

"But don' it feel good? I know I like it when ya take care of me. Besides ..." Mika trailed off. He climbed onto the bed and flopped over Shu's legs. "Ya got so caught up in sewing I got kinda lonely. I just wanna touch ya, ya know?" 

He demonstrated by worming his hands under Shu's nightgown and up his leg. Unable to get further from that angle, Mika rolled off and crawled his fingers up higher until he reached the knee. 

"So smooth." He curled his hand under Shu's knee and slowly traveled farther up, getting his hand caught under his thigh and the bed. He stopped and wiggled his fingers until Shu shuffled over and freed him. "Ya don't gotta do anything Oshi-san, so.. please? Just a bit? "

Shu moved himself up the bed until his back was cushioned against the headboard with pillows. He patted his lap in surrender.

"Can't promise I'll reciprocate," Shu sighed. "But if it will wind you down so we can sleep then I won't protest. I'm exhausted." 

Mika nodded his head repeatedly and crawled over to Shu excitedly. Again he dragged his hands up Shu's thighs slowly, bringing the end of the nightgown with him. Shu sunk into the pillows and let his body relax. He could feel Mika's fingers snake between his legs and up the side of his groin, massaging the V of his hips. One hand rested against his hip while the other went back down to his groin and pushed his legs open. Mika climbed over Shu's leg and laid down between them. He leaned his head against Shu's hip and began to slowly stroke his length. 

Shu let a deep breath escape his nose and reached down to thread his fingers through Mika's hair. He wasn't sure he was even going to get off from how tired he felt, but he couldn't deny it felt nice. He hummed when he felt Mika press his lips to the head of his dick. They were soft and warm. Warmer still was the tongue that lapped at the tip. With the flat of his tongue, Mika dragged it from base to head, licked the tip before going back to base and repeating. The fingers in his hair continued to twirl around strands of it, and that only spurred Mika on. 

After a few rounds Mika went back to the head and swirled his tongue around the rim of foreskin. He sucked at a bead of precum and slipped his tongue under the skin earning a hiss from Shu. Slowly, Mika circled around under the skin while his other hand began to casually pump the shaft. The hand in Mika's hair had stopped moving and instead gripped his scalp as Shu lost himself in the pleasure. 

Mika peeled back the foreskin and put his lips to the exposed head, taking him in until his mouth couldn't fit any more. He looked up at Shu and noticed his eyes were closed and mouth slightly opened, panting. Mika laughed around the cock in his mouth and pulled up only to sink back down. Drool trickled out the corner of his lips and down Shu's shaft, mixing with the build-up of precum that had begun to spill. Up, down, up, down; a fraction farther each time until he choked. 

He pulled off and licked every inch of Shu he could as he went back to pumping. Licked the spit that dripped down the shaft. Licked the fluids off his own fingers still wrapped around him. Mika could tell Shu was getting close because his breathing picked up. His stomach muscles continued to twitch. Mika gripped harder and wrapped his lips back around the head of Shu's cock. He lapped and kissed the tip and let his other hand wander to Shu's thigh. He slipped his fingers under it and rubbed it soothingly, ushering Shu to let go. 

"Oshi-san," Mika whispered, voice a little raspy. "Oshi-san, Oshi-san." Each call out accompanied a pump until finally Shu spilled over. 

Mika moved quickly to catch it all in his mouth. He sucked Shu empty and swallowed. What little he missed was swiftly cleaned up with his tongue. Shu breathed heavily and looked down at Mika. They locked eyes and Mika licked his lips and smiled coyly. Shu couldn't even get a word out. He felt so spent and exhausted but looking at Mika's swollen lips kept him from succumbing to it. The blush that had crawled up Mika's cheeks and dusted his ears also weren't things he could look away from. 

Mika wiped his mouth with his arm and climbed off the bed to get something to clean Shu off. He came back with a warm cloth, wiped him down, then pulled the duvet over them both after discarding it in the hamper. He snuggled up to Shu's side and placed a hand over his stomach. Shu rolled over to face Mika and tried to find his way into the pants of Mika's pajamas. Mika pushed his hands away.

"Really Oshi-san, it's fine," he protested. "I was jus' being selfish. You can sleep. 'm okay." He wasn't even hard. He was so focused on attending Shu he forgot about himself. The only thing on his mind was pleasing Shu and basking in what little attention he got today. He was content. 

To prove to him he was fine, Mika scooted closer and hid his face in the crevice of Shu's neck. He kissed up it to his ear, gave it a quick suck, and then kissed back down to Shu's Adam's apple. Shu hummed and pulled the arm of the hand on his stomach until Mika was lying on top of him. 

"I'm at my limit," Shu yawned. "We can continue this later." Even after saying it though, Shu continued to move his hands down Mika's back and into his pajama bottoms. He gripped Mika's butt and absentmindedly played with his cheeks. Mika giggled and reached back to pull the blanket over his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around Shu's waist and shifted until their legs were comfortably tangled. 

"Good night," Mika murmured into Shu's ear. No reply. He glanced over and smiled at Shu's sleeping face. His breathing was already slow and even. Mika let out a deep breath and snuggled closer one more time before falling asleep himself, Shu's hands still trapped under his waistband.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Shu to fall asleep during naughty times. That didn't even end up happening. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> As always follow me at @EnstarsXarn


End file.
